A Simple Conversation
by Kristen3
Summary: After hearing Daphne refer to Niles as her "Prince Charming," David asks his father if he really is royalty. The resulting conversation leads to new levels of romance for Niles and Daphne. Fluffy one-shot. Rating is to be safe.


Niles loved these quiet moments with his son, just before David went to sleep. He and Daphne had developed a bedtime routine, because Niles knew how important that was for a child. Daphne got their son into bed and read him a story. Then, Niles came into the room, usually to say goodnight and kiss David on the forehead before turning out the light. "Well, son, are you ready to go to sleep now?" Niles asked, sitting on David's bed.

"Daddy, are you really a prince?" David suddenly asked.

"No. Why would you ask that?" Niles hadn't seen the question coming at all.

"Well, Mommy read me a story from that book," David explained, pointing to a book on his shelf. It was the largest one he owned, a collection of fairytales that he frequently requested as a bedtime story. "It was all about Cinderella, and how she got to go to the ball and dance with a prince. And Mommy said she found her prince. She said you were her Prince Charming."

Niles' heart was warmed at his son's words. But he knew he owed David a real explanation. "We're not royalty. No one in our family owns a castle. Your uncle Frasier and I once thought we were descended from Russian royalty, but it turned out we weren't. Your mother just said that because I happen to think she _should_ be a queen. I've always treated her that way, because I loved her so much."

"Oh," David said, unable to hide his disappointment. "I was hoping I could go live in a castle or something. But you love Mom a lot, don't you?" One thing David had inherited from his mother was an ability to always see the bright side of things. Niles tended to not be so optimistic, so he was grateful to have two people in his life who constantly reminded him that things were never all bad.

"I do," Niles replied without a moment's hesitation. "We met when she was living with Uncle Frasier, helping take care of your grandfather. She worked so hard, but she always had a smile on her face and kind word for me whenever I needed it. Her friendship got me through some of the most difficult times in my life."

David loved his mother; there was no doubt of that. But he couldn't quite picture the side of her that his father so often described. He lay in bed, feeling very confused. "Did Mommy love you, too?" he finally asked, deciding not to dwell on the differences in his mother's personality for the moment.

Niles laughed nervously, remembering the awkward years when he'd secretly pined for her, while Daphne remained unaware. "I'm afraid not. She was nice to me even though I kept stumbling over my words every time she walked into the room."

Daphne had grown impatient, waiting for Niles to return to the master bedroom. Usually it took only a few minutes to say goodnight to David and send him off to dreamland. She became curious about what was taking so long, and was surprised to walk into her son's room and hear the conversation Niles was having with David. She decided to offer her side of the story, so that David would understand things better. "When I was living with your uncle, your father visited nearly every day. I thought he wanted to see his family. He and Frasier were always very close. It wasn't till years later that I understood the real reason he spent so much time at your uncle's. Once I did find out, I realized what a sweet man your daddy is. After a few bumps in the road, we got together. It may not have worked out like a fairytale exactly, but I think we got our happy ending." Daphne grinned at Niles.

"Are you _sure_ you're not a prince?" David asked, remembering once again how this conversation got started.

"Yes, David. Sorry to disappoint you, but you're descended from ordinary peasants," Niles said.

Daphne nodded her agreement. "Your father often _acts_ like he's part of some elite club, but that's only because he thinks it impresses people." She gave her husband a look, letting him know she was teasing.

"I'll admit Frasier and I often went overboard trying to fit in with our wealthy friends, but the only person I ever really cared about impressing was you, my love." Niles got up from the bed, looking directly into his wife's eyes.

"Well, whatever you did, it must have worked, because I'm here. The beauty of our relationship is that when I married you, I knew exactly what I was getting meself into." The two were now barely even aware that David was in the room, watching them intently. "I was willing to take you, and all the silly things you did, just because I loved you, and I knew I wanted to spend me life with you."

Niles kissed her then, overwhelmed with love. "I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that there could be no one else in the world I could love more. I'd never met a woman like you before, and I just knew I wanted to spend the rest of my days learning more about you."

Daphne sighed. "That was why I finally fell in love with you. You treated me better than I thought I ever deserved. You saw things in me I didn't even see meself. And now look what we have." She pointed to the small bed beside them. "I wouldn't want to start a family with anyone else."

Niles looked down at their son, who was now beginning to fall asleep. "I love him so much. Maybe I'm biased, but I don't think anyone has a more wonderful son than I do. And that's because he takes so much after you."

Daphne realized that their routine of putting David to bed was now complete. There was nothing left to do but turn out the light and return to their own room. When they were near their bed, Daphne turned to Niles, a seductive smile on her face. "Perhaps our next child will be a bit more like his father."

Niles' heart raced as he understood her obvious intention. He could only kiss her. As he gave into his passion, he once again recalled his son's original question. He might not live in a palace, but there was no castle in the world that he'd trade for moments like this one.

**The End**


End file.
